User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Meerkats123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 16:16, May 8, 2011 What pack is your wolf going to be in? Meerkats123 20:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw your message to Meerkats123. Its about Yellowstone Wolves in general. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Kinda, but not on your profile. You make a page for your wolf when you have the pack you want and the avalable code for your wolf. Example: My wolf page is Whippet (Rascals) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Usually you request the pack and code to Meerkats123, and to really to get the code, it just as to not be there. Like, originially, when I didnt have a wolf, there was no YRF006, so really the code just doesnt have to be there. Like, for example, if you had your wolf join the rascals pack, your code could be YRF007, although the wolf starts out as a pup i think cause Merrkats123 told me that my wolf would be a pup. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, good :) He should be able to get to you in a while. And btw, go on Hogwarts Roleplay and search User:Person12345. It's my friend Knight who wants to join, although hes on the wiki via Alina (Lupin fan1's) laptop and the issue with the IP and cross-wiki block wont let him edit. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay you can be one of the founding wolves for Druids if you want This means you are an adult Make a Current Members section My wolf there is Repunzel (YDF001) Merico ( YDM002) belongs to another user. Meerkats123 21:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can Meerkats123 12:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Some codes are avalable if you want one of them Meerkats123 22:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 22:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Just choose one, name it and write that it is played by you Then make a page. Well you can be Prowler His code is YRM005. Do you want to know why I gave him his name? Meerkats123 22:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Because he prowls around and looks for females Meerkats123 22:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) He's and adult He's Rampage's younger brother Meerkats123 22:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) He was 2 years old when he was released and yes in his birth pack he was a son of the alphas Meerkats123 23:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you like meerkats? Meerkats123 21:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) We are now role playing Meerkats123 11:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The Rascaks' role play center is Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 12:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You can start role playing as Prowler at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 21:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC Hunting The Rascals have started hunting Meerkats123 22:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you know anyone who might like it here? Meerkats123 01:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Since Rampage left the Rascals,is Prowler going take over as the alpha male. He is the oldest male still in the group? Though I think Bella is his niece. Sir Rock 13:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 22:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Meerkats123 is the person to talk to about Official Partners. This is his wiki but I think he would be okay with it. Sir Rock 08:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Prowler is needed at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 22:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Prowler is needed at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 03:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 13:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 03:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you still role playing here? Meerkats123 23:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Rascals will be splitting soon Would you like Prowler to be in Bella's group or River Song's group Meerkats123 23:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 20:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I would like to be Oficial Partners with Hogwarts RPG Meerkats123 22:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that SnapeFan1's laptop is crashed He's been having to use a computer that is very slow He will be on occasionally to answer messageges and make a few edits He will be more active once his laptop is fixed Meerkats123 02:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be a Druids male Meerkats123 19:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I mean do you want to role play as one? Meerkats123 14:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 20:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Can Prowler go roving at the Bad Dogs? Meerkats123 04:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Roving is when males leave their pack to look for a mate Meerkats123 20:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean?Meerkats123 01:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but Prowler is Bella's uncle They can't mate Prowler would need to rove if he wanted to mate Meerkats123 01:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Roving Male wolves can rove February-Augest When you feel that the time is right for Prowler to rove, write something on Yellowstone Delta that indecates that he went roving Then, decide what pack you want Prowler to rove at. Go to that pack's role play center and write something that indecates that he is roving there Meerkats123 01:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 01:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Heyden Valley is updated Meerkats123 01:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please don't role play as my wolf. Vervian is my wolf. Please don't say other people wolves did something when they didn't. Only role play as your own wolves. Aniju Aura 14:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC)